1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking assisting device, and more particularly to a device for guiding a driver a driving operation upon parking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an assisting device for showing a rear view of a vehicle on a television screen in a state where the vehicle stops in an initial stop position at a time of parking and superimposing to display on the television screen guiding information on a driving operation that is necessary for the parking. With such a device, parking can be easily conducted by merely performing the driving operation following the guiding information displayed on the television screen.
However, a burden is imposed on a driver if the driver performs the parking operation while looking at the television screen. Therefore, it is proposed to provide the guiding information through sound or the like. In this way, there is no need for the driver to pay attention to the television screen, and the burden imposed on the driver is reduced.
However, when the guiding information containing information ranging from an initial stop position to parking completion is provided to the driver through sound or the like, in a case where the initial stop position is deviated from a reference position set in advance, the deviation can not be eliminated, with the result that there is a fear that accuracy in the parking is degraded.